


ooh I'm in danger (sleeping with a friend)

by oh_captain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, sleep over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_captain/pseuds/oh_captain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles sighed, as if the world was wronging him and let go of the blanket he had been clutching to cross his arms in frustration. “Fine,” He grumbled.</p><p>Scott blinked, before giving an agitated sigh back and rolling over again so that him and Stiles were face to face on his small twin bed. He grumbled as he pulled the other flush to him, kicking one of his legs between Stiles pale thighs and pressing as much heated skin to his friends as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ooh I'm in danger (sleeping with a friend)

Scott rolled over, throwing off the too-thick comforter with frustration.

Stiles groaned, kneeing the other in the back and rushing to pull the blanket up and protect him from the rush of cold air.

"It’s too hot!" Scott whined, shoving it back down.

"It’s freezing in your room, Scott," Stiles whined.

Scott glared, the only noise coming from his laptop, where How I Met Your Mother was playing dully in the background.

Stiles sighed, as if the world was wronging him and let go of the blanket he had been clutching to cross his arms in frustration. “Fine,” He grumbled.

Scott blinked, before giving an agitated sigh back and rolling over again so that him and Stiles were face to face on his small twin bed. He grumbled as he pulled the other flush to him, kicking one of his legs between Stiles pale thighs and pressing as much heated skin to his friends as possible.

Stiles blinked before opening his mouth a little. “Why are you so warm?” He asked, breath puffing on his Scott’s shoulder and causing him to shudder.

"Werewolf body heat, I think," Scott shrugged.

Stiles smiled goofily and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, okay, sure. Maybe you’re just a miniature furnace. You know, I guess now’s a good time as any. You’re really hot,” Stiles snorted and Scott rolled his eyes, huffing a laugh with the other.

Scott paused to stare at the other laying with on his bed, taking in the way Stiles had finally looked well rested after looking like he was… well… dying. His eyes had a sparkle that hadn’t been there for awhile, and he was smiling again.

Scott blinked as he felt his blood rush south.

"I have the weirdest boner right now," He blurted.

He watched Stiles cheeks flood into a bright blotchy red and Stiles turned his face away nervously, coughing a little and braving a smile and side long look to Scott.

"Thanks, Scott. That’s flattering." Stiles laughed, though nervous and Scott could have laughed at how Stiles heart fluttered like it did when he thought of Lydia or pizza.

Scott felt his grin go sharp, more wolfish as he leaned forward and placed his head right in front of Stiles, noses almost touching, whispering lowly into the air, “We should definitely try making out a bit.”

Stiles eyes darted back to Scott, and he blinked a bit, before his mouth worked to find some words, coming up short handed and instead licking his too dry lips and watching Scott’s eyes track the movement.

"Yeah, no definitely, right now would be good," He nodded quickly, heart jack rabbiting a bit.

Scott huffed a laugh, swooping in and catching Stiles lips with his own.

He was so glad his mom had recommended a sleep over.


End file.
